The Palutena and Popo Panel
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: After Lady Palutena's farting destroys the entire mansion, she is forced into starting a new show with Popo, who's also forced into it for hurting endangered wild animals in the arctic. Things clearly won't go perfect for these two!
1. The Palutena and Popo Panel

Lady Palutena appeared through teleportation on the set as she waved to the audiences watching the new show with her left hand, holding her staff in her right hand. "Hello, you wonderful viewers! I'm Palutena! Welcome to my new show!"

"Your new show!?" Popo growled as he suddenly jumped onto the scene, his mallet in his hands as he had an angry look on his face. "It's our new show, don't you remember?"

Palutena blinked as she placed her right hand on her face. "You know, now that I think, how did this come to be?"

"Because your butt blasted a fart blast so strong, it caused the entire mansion to explode and lose all the money in the valt!" Popo remarked as he pressed the red button on a blue remote he pulled out of his blue parka, starting up a flashback.

The flashback showed Palutena wearing tight white jeans in the living room with a smart bomb in her right hand, her big butt being quite revealing as she wiggled at Pit, who was blushing as he was quite surprised, with Pikachu and Pichu both munching on popcorn as Pac-Man walked onto the scene, genuinely confused at what was going on.

"Get a load of this, everyone!" Palutena exclaimed as she grunted, feeling her stomach rumble as she was prepared to let loose a brassy explosion from her rear.

The smart bomb exploded in a huge fiery explosion from Lady Palutena farting, her deep pitched poot causing the entire mansion to be sucked into the huge fiery impact of the smart bomb as all the Smashers screamed in pain, with the mansion itself being reduced to rubble as flames were spreading, amongst Palutena's fart.

"...What is it with you and farting, anyway?" Popo remarked as he moved his hands around.

Palutena smirked as she simply stuck her tongue out, patting Popo on the head. "At least I was doing something I love that wasn't so harmful by itself, as opposed to you destroying anything that remotely moves in the artic."

"N-no! Shut up!" Popo snapped as he then smacked Palutena several times on the head with his mallet, knocking her down as he kept on beating her, obviously having anger issues.

**The Palutena and Popo Panel  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**


	2. The Pyrosphere

Lady Palutena appeared on the scene as she waved to the camera. "Welcome back, my lovely watchers. Are you having a good night?"

"I'm sure as hell not." Popo grumbled as he had his arms folded, shaking his head as he was sitting behind the wooden desk in the middle of the set.

Palutena turned around and placed her hands on her hnips, shaking her head at Popo in disappointment. "What's wrong with you, man? Can't you be happy for once in your life?"

"Not when I'm strapped to doing stuff like this!" Popo shouted back as he angrily shook his fists at Palutena, folding his arms shortly afterward. "Besides, it's getting a bit warm. I don't like that, it makes me sweat a lot."

"...Eww," Palutena remarked as she shuddered, sticking out her tongue playfully. "Well, we'll just have to find a way for you to get over that. Anyway..." She snapped her fingers, showing off the Metroid Other M stage, the Pyrosphere! It's super hot, and super deadly!"

"Like your farting." Popo remarked bluntly as he rolled his eyes.

Palutena's right eye twitched as she moved her nose around a bit. "Are you... questioning my godly gas...?"

"Maybe." Popo remarked dully as he wrapped his arms around the back of his head.

Palutena chuckled as she held her staff high in the air in her right hand. "Well then, eskimo boy, let's see how much of the heat you can handle!" She then slammed the staff down, causing the entire scene to change to the Pyrosphere, with Popo screaming as he flailed his arms, falling in the yellow lava below.

"PALUTENA!" Popo screamed in pain and rage, but mostly the former as his entire body was on fire, with Palutena simply laughing her head off as she pointed at the flaming Popo.


	3. Curry Is Hot

Lady Palutena and Popo were once again prepping for the show, with Palutena stretching her arms as she smiled, Popo having his arms wrapped around the back of his head.

"So, what thing do we have on the show tonight, Pal?" Popo asked as he faced Palutena.

Palutena smiled as she pulled out an item capsule, popping it as a bunch of curry landed in her hands. "A scorcher of an item! It's the curry!"

"...Curry. That's what this is all about." Popo remarked as he lowered his eyes, unimpressed.

Palutena's smile disappeared as she shrugged, facing Popo. "Well yeah, there's not much to it."

Silence.

"...So anyway, we got a special guest to test this out." Palutena stated as she then pulled Lucina from behind the curtain.

Lucina gulped as she looked at the fiery curry, shaking her head as she held her hands together. "I don't know about this..."

"Just eat it, you baby." Palutena stated as she then shoved the curry into Lucina's mouth.

With it being burning curry, Lucina screamed as she ran around the set, burning Palutena and Popo as she frantically fanned her fire spewing mouth, rushing off the stage as the entire set caught on fire, with parts of the ceiling hitting Palutena and Popo, knocking the green haired goddess out.

"And... that's the curry item for you..." Popo groaned as he rolled his eyes to the back of his head, fainting as well.


	4. What A Smashing Leak

Lady Palutena teleported into the studio as Popo was rubbing a picture of Grant Kirkhope, with the green haired goddess leaning over as she smiled, placing her hands on Popo's head.

"What are you doing?" Palutena innocently asked as she leaned her head further. "Idoli_zing as_ usual, I see!"

Popo gawked as he chucked aside his picture of Grant Kirkhope, sweating nervously as he pushed Palutena off of him. "N-none of your business!"

"Well, I make it my business when I see you acting so... strange." Palutena remarked with a playful grin as she folded her arms. "Just like that time you endangered wild animals in the arctic!"

Popo growled in annoyance as he pulled out his wooden mallet. "You're not making me feel better, you gassy goon. Anyway, I have to take a piss."

"...Speaking of leaking," Palutena remarked as she then got in front of Popo, placing her hands on his face as her eyes lit up. "Did ya hear about the leak regarding possible newcomers for Smash 4? I heard that you were gonna be axed!"

Popo sighed in annoyance as he narrowed his eyes at Palutena. "I know of that stupid leak and I rather not discuss it."

"But it wouldn't be much of a Melee if you ignored this Brawl, Popo." Palutena remarked as she moved her hands around. "I mean, I'll be hotter than usual with Dark Pit taking your place!"

Popo growled as he lifted up his mallet, gritting his teeth. "Goddamn it, will you stop yanking my chain already? I'm not afraid to smash you with this..."

"How can you do that if you're not gonna be in the new Smash Bros?" Palutena joked as she laughed, pointing at Popo.

Having had enough, the blue Ice Climber began whacking Palutena all over the studio with his mallet, with Palutena screaming as she wasn't able to use her powers due to Popo attacking her so swiftly. 


	5. Pikmin Helpers

Lady Palutena came back with a huge metal crate as Popo sighed in annoyance, his hands on his face as he was quite annoyed.

"All right, I'll bite. What is the crate for?" Popo grumbled as he folded his arms together.

Palutena chuckled as she wagged her right index finger. "It's a surprise that will surely knock you off your feet!"

"Look, sister, the only thing that knocked me off was goddamn Sakurai!" Popo cursed as he pounded his fists on his table. "I could understand not having me paired with Nana due to time constraints, but the fact that he couldn't bother to just have me as the lone Ice Climber is such bullshit!"

"Now Popo, we don't need such language on the show," Palutena stated as she tried to calm Popo down.

"You can't tell me what to do, bitch!" Popo exclaimed as he pulled out Donkey Kong's Coconut Gun and fired coconuts at Palutena, knocking the goddess down on her back as he kept on ranting. "The fact is that I got removed in favor of shit no one likes like Rosalina and Dark Pit! No one wants to play as a fat recolored Peach from space or a literal pallet swap!"

Palutena shook her head after rubbing the injury on her head. "Well, I don't know if I'll be able to make you feel better, but..." She then opened the metal crate, revealing all the different colored Pikmin inside, smiling as she did a pose to reveal them to Popo. "We got some extra helpers for the show! Isn't it great?"

Popo squinted his eyes as he looked at the Pikmin, who all stood motionless as they felt threatened, with one purple Pikmin scratching his butt.

"Oh yeah, these guys are gonna great." Popo commented sarcastically as he had his eyes narrowed, sighing as he placed his left hand on his forehead. "Ugh... I'm gonna call up Dr. Mario. And even worse, even he came back."

Palutena gasped as she placed her hands on her face. "I knew the doctor was white, but I didn't know he was that white!"

Annoyed at Palutena's dumb comment, Popo chucked his wooden mallet at Palutena, knocking her out as he buried his face in his gloved hands, sobbing quietly as the Pikmin all looked at each other, not knowing what to do or make of the situation. 


	6. Bowser Jr Wheels In

"So we-" Lady Palutena tried stating as she got knocked down by Bowser Junior, who was riding around in the stadium inside his Koopa Klown Kar, laughing as the wheels were making tire tracks all over the place. The green haired goddess groaned as she got back up, placing her hands on her back. "Ugh... that's not what I wanted to happen..."

"Well, you should have stated not to let that kid use his machine on the show!" Popo exclaimed as he was hiding inside an igloo, watching Bowser Jr. chase all the Pikmin, who screamed as they got ran over by the kart.

"Wehahaha! I'm having so much fun!" Bowser Jr. proclaimed as he began spinning around, raising his arms in the air and cheering.

Bowser Jr. then continued onward, knocking Palutena down again as he went through the igloo, the impact being strong enough to cause the entire thing to collapse on itself. Popo emerged from the destroyed igloo, quite annoyed as he had snow on his body.

"Sometimes I wonder why I bother to reason with logic..." Popo stated as he spat some snow out of his mouth, only for a handful of snow to fall onh his head.

"Gee, I guess that wasn't _cool_ for BJ to do," Palutena joked as she chuckled at Popo, dusting herself off.

Getting annoyed, Popo pulled out his mallet and began chasing Palutena all around the studio, mashing the floor as he intended to mash her instead, with Bowser Jr. driving out of the studio.


	7. Palutena Scopes With Super Accuracy

Dramatic music was playing as Lady Palutena was being lifted down by several Pikmin. Popo was reading on his tablet as he was bored, glancing up to see Palutena being lifted down on the floor. He sighed as he placed his tablet down, folding his arms together.

"All right, what the hell are you doing this time?" Popo asked as he was unimpressed.

Palutena chuckled as she turned to Popo, waving at him. "I'm trying to make things more exciting! All you have been doing lately was snoozing when you should have been making tunes!"

"How can I make tunes when your butt is the one blasting all the brass in here?" Popo scoffed as he folded his arms together.

Palutena blinked as she giggled, waving her right hand at the blue boy Ice Climber. "Oh silly, I'm not farting on tonight's show! I'm saving it for a big occasion!" She then pulled out a Super Scope she had tucked in her green hair, aiming it at Popo. "I do, however, have this really kickass Super Scope! It's super charged!"

"Get that thing away from me!" Popo exclaimed as he began running around the studio, with Palutena chasing after him.

* * *

Later on, Palutena was back on the stage, smiling as she still had her super scope.

"As you can see, a super scope is really super! Once you scope people with it, you can accomplish anything!" Palutena exclaimed as she then fired several small shots at a cheesecake, causing it to split into several pieces.

"My cheesecake! No!" Pichu exclaimed as she dashed onto the stage to pick up the broken pieces of cheesecake, glaring at Palutena. "You're a monster, you... green haired jerk!"

"Why, I never!" Palutena exclaimed as she fired a super charged shot at Pichu, sending her blasting off again as she scoffed, closing her eyes. "I prefer to be called a 'green gassy giant girl'. Fits my moniker much more."

"...GGGG. Wow. So original." Popo scoffed as he had his arms crossed, being darkened from the blasts he received.

Palutena eyed Popo as she raised her super scope, with Popo screaming in fright as he ran off again, Palutena laughing as she followed him everywhere.


	8. Pancakes Cut Back

Lady Palutena hummed as she was making pancakes, while Popo watched Pichu trying to pull away some cheesecake that the Pikmin found within the wooden crates, yawning as he stretched his arms.

"Palutena, just what gives you the strength to go on?" Popo remarked as he placed his hands on his face. "Because I don't think I'd know how long I would last just sitting behind here, not doing anything of actual worth."

"Well maybe we should have some actual interviews." Palutena stated as she turned to the camera, winking. "In fact, I'm pretty sure the viewers at home would want to see me in a farting contest... with Peach and Lucina."

"I thought you said you were gonna cut back on that crap!" Popo growled as he slammed his hands on the table.

Palutena laughed as she flipped the pancakes in the air, wagging her right index finger at Popo. "I said I would cut back on being a bit obnoxious, not cut back on cutting the cheese!" She then leaned forward and farted, her tuba like fart echoing within the studio.

Popo was tempted to chuck his mallet at Palutena, but then noticed Dark Pit running into the studio and smashing Palutena's head into the frying pan full of pancakes, causing her face to be burnt up as he laughed.

"Ha! Suck on that, fart face!" Dark Pit stated as he kicked Palutena in the butt, causing her to fart again as he took her staff and ran off, exclaiming at the top of his lungs, "The Hot Topic Krew shall prevail over the Cute Toot House!"

Popo squinted his eyes as he watched the black winged angel dash out, turning back to see Palutena pulling out her face from the frying pan as she growled, her face burnt up.

"Ooh, that damn Dark Pit is gonna get it!" Palutena stated as she bent over, farting away like a rocket as she chased Dark Pit out of the studio.

Popo turned back to the camera with a look of dismay as Pichu stood on top of the counter, victorious over the Pikmin.

"This cheesecake is mine, you plant fuckers!" Pichu stated as she shot electricity at the Pikmin, killing them.


	9. Palutena Does Hair Jobs

Lady Palutena was giving Zero Suit Samus a makeover as Popo watched, having nothing better to do as he was cleaning his wooden mallet.

"That's right... just stay still like this..." Palutena stated as she glanced down at Zero Suit Samus.

Popo murmured as he kept on cleaning his mallet. "I don't know why you're doing this. It's not really... well, important."

"It is important to keep your look! After all, why would you not want to look classy?" Palutena responded as she rolled her right hand around.

Zero Suit Samus, who was reading a woman's magazine, flipped through the pages as she glanced at Popo. "You know, when she's not being obnoxious, or farting, Palutena is pretty good to hang around with."

"Hey, don't be dissing my butt funk. You cut the cheese, too." Palutena remarked while sticking her tongue out.

"I never understood how all of the girls began farting in the first place." Popo stated as he finished cleaning up his mallet, glancing at it as he just shook his head. "I guess it's a mystery of life."

"The only mystery is why you haven't gotten me some free cheesecake!" Pichu stated as she used Thunderbolt on Popo, electrocuting the blue robed boy Ice Climber as she injured herself, groaning in pain.

Palutena and Zero Suit Samus glanced at each other and shrugged as the green haired goddess continued to help Zamus' hair.


	10. Popo Needs Sleep

Lady Palutena fell through the ceiling as she landed flat on the floor. She groaned in pain as Popo looked unimpressed, his hands folded together.

"How was that for an entrance?" Palutena stated as she got up and dusted herself off, smiling as she turned to the blue robed boy Ice Climber.

"Meh. I'm not impressed." Popo remarked as he sipped his cup of orange juice, having bags underneath his eyes.

Palutena squinted her eyes as she approached Popo, placing her hands on her hips as she bent over, letting out a big fat fart. "Did you get any sleep at all?"

"I only got four hours of sleep." Popo sighed as he slowly blinked, opening his eyes and taking another drink of orange juice. "The others were keeping me up with their music. It was just a terrible night."

"Well, maybe you should get earplugs." Palutena suggested as she pointed at the ceiling, smiling as she stretched her arms. "A youngster like you needs at least 9 hours of sleep. I can poof you some ear plugs if you want."

"No thanks." Popo yawned as he shook his head, glaring at the green haired goddess. "Knowing you, you would just poop it out. I rather keep clean, thanks."

Palutena shrugged as she felt slightly insulted. "Well, if that's how you're gonna take it, then I won't give you one at all." She puffed her chest as she turned around, returning to the center of the studio. "I was actually just going to snap my fingers and have it appear, but alas..."

"Wait, wait!" Popo stated as he jumped after Palutena, only to trip as he landed on his butt. Palutena noticed and laughed as Popo groaned in pain, feeling humilated.


	11. Their Necks Hurt

Popo sighed as he had a bored look on his face, noticing Pichu munching on the cheesecake while the Pikmin were playing poker with each other. The blue parka wearing Ice Climber boy yawned as he stretched his arms, feeling a crank in the back of his neck on the left side.

"Ough... damn it, my neck is in so much damn pain..." Popo grumbled as he felt some pain in his left arm, his right eye twitching. "Where's that green haired idiot...?"

Lady Palutena screamed as she fell from the sky, landing flat on her face on the floor as she groaned weakly. Popo, Pichu, and the Pikmin all briefly glanced at the green haired goddess, to see Palutena fart, noticing her butt cheeks vibrating from her brassy deep pitched flatulence.

"Ough... those burritos went right through me..." Palutena stated as she coughed, getting back up and placing both of her hands on her face, tilting her head to the right as she felt a snap. "Ooh, did that feel painful!"

"You got neck pain too, fart face?" Popo mumbled as he was scratching his butt with his right hand.

Palutena slowly nodded her head so that she wouldn't threatern her neck. "Oh... yeah. It appears going on that old wooden roller coaster was not such a good idea..." She closed her eyes as she felt more pain in her back, placing both of her hands on the back of her neck. "Ugh... anyone know a good chiropractor?"


	12. Pickles

Lady Palutena was rubbing pickles on her as she was humming to herself, turning her head to Popo. "Dude, I love pickles."

"...When were you into pickles?" Popo remarked as he squinted his eyes, playing around with a couple of aged vegetables.

"Well... it's tasty! It has that salty, crunchy feeling to it!" Palutena stated as she took a bite out of it. "It feels like sweat! Plus, it's green, like me!"

"...I don't understand you." Popo remarked as he smashed some of the aged vegetables with his wooden mallet.

Palutena lowered her eyes at Popo. "Says you, you're just smashing it into pieces without giving it a second thought!"

"Yes, because it's just aged food!" Popo retorted with a scoff as he rolled his eyes. "It's not like anyone's gonna wanna eat this junk." He then went back to smashing.

Palutena sighed as she shrugged, stuffing the rest of her pickles up her butt, making a barely audible fart sound as she then crossed her arms together. "Humph... I just don't get you."

"Says the gassy green goddess," Popo muttered to himself, being hit in the face by Palutena's staff, with the Goddess of Light having chucked it at him.


	13. Popo's Perilous

_Popo panicked as he glanced around, being chased by giant vegetables in the middle of a snowstorm. Encountering a giant wall of ice, Popo glanced back at him, to see all the vegetables jump on him. He then smashed through with his trusty wooden mallet, then smashing into the ice wall, causing the ice to collapse on the wounded vegetables as he made his getaway, not looking back as he knew he would be doomed if he even glanced back._

"...and that's what I did all night." Popo exclaimed as he folded his arms together, feeling proud.

"Cool story, bro." Lady Palutena stated as she was drinking a fruit smoothie.

Popo squinted his eyes at the Goddess of Light. "...I'm going to smack you."

"Smack all you might, I'll strike back. I'm swift AND dangerous." Palutena replied with a wink.

Pichu was munching on all the cheesecake lying around, glancing up as she was quite confused. "Why can't we all just be friends?"

"Because life isn't all sweet and dandy." Popo stated, pointing out the obvious by pointing at the various colored Pikmin attacking each other to see who would go into the tiny wooden crate nearby first.


	14. Palutena Wants Pie

Lady Palutena's stomach grumbled loudly as she blushed, glancing at Popo as she placed her left hand on her growling belly. "Oh goodness. I guess I'm feeling hungry today."

"What else is new, light head?" Popo snapped back as he yawned, eating some pumpkin pie that Nana got for him.

Palutena licked her lips at the pumpkin pie, reaching out her right arm. "Can I... have some...?"

"No way, Pal! Get your own fucking pie!" Popo snapped as he then froze Palutena in a block of ice.

Freezing a goddess was not a wise tactic, as after Palutena farted her way out of the ice block, she began bashing Popo several times on the head with her staff. Pichu and the various Pikmin all watched in dismay as they glanced at each other.

"Man, Palutena really wants pie," Pichu stated as she ate her cheesecake, comfortable with being humble.

"Damn right I want pie!" Palutena stated as she was now eating the pumpkin pie, sitting on Popo and farting out smelly deep pitched brassy tuba toots from her farting big butt, with Popo screaming for help as he felt his bones crushed underneath Palutena's gassy fat ass.


	15. Fortune Of The Day

"Yes, and welcome back to the Fortune Show with Ganondorf!" Stated the host himself, Ganondorf, as he did a twirl. "And today's fortune for you big guys Baneposting out there today is..."

Lady Palutena leaned forward as she and Popo were watching the 'Smash News' program, with today's segment focusing on the self proclaimed king of evil.

"...Wear a blue helmet to salute America!" Ganondorf stated as he picked up a wooden chair and ate it, laughing heartily as he then got a heart attack.

"Oh, very scary." Palutena remarked as she turned to Popo. "Wasn't that scary?"

"...no. Just stupid." Popo remarked as he folded his arms together. 'In fact, what was the point of it?"

"To wear helmets! Duh!" Palutena exclaimed as she then placed on a blue helmet, farting as she did a salute. "With libertion, and just juice for all!"

Popo slapped his forehead with his right hand as he groaned.


	16. What a Universal Night for a Breeze

"And now, tonight on Fanfiction Theater, 'What a Night for a Breeze', in which when Mario sets the temperature of his house at a reasonably warm degrees, the weather outside decides to send some of its own cool air into Mario's house as well... how can the red capped plumber be able to sleep at night now?" Stated the announcer for Fanfiction Theater.

"Ooh, my favorite program!" Lady Palutena exclaimed as she let out a raunchy fart, fanning it away as she raised the volume on the television screen, sitting at her desk.

"Shouldn't we be hosting a show, or something?" Popo remarked as he had various plushies of different Universal Studios movie characters and creatures, playing around with plushies of Jaws' Bruce the shark and Back To The Future's Doc Brown.

"Shush! Now is not the time for logic!" Palutena stated as the program turned on. "...that comes later!"

_As the bright, white moon shines brightly on the green-roofed wooden home that Mario and Luigi call home, the Mario Brothers prepare to sleep. Being that it was the last day of September, Mario has installed some air heaters into the house, being that it started to become quite cold around the Mushroom Kingdom. Setting the temperature at a reasonable condition (78 degrees), the red-capped plumber headed into his red bunk bed, with was the bottom of the bunk bed he and Luigi shared, wearing his red and blue pajamas as he took off his red cap, tossing it coolly onto the stool nearby._

_"Good-a night-a, Luigi," Mario stated as he started snoring quite loudly, enough to drive a hive of bees angry._

_Luigi shook his head, replying with a loud yawn, "Good night, Mario. Pleasant dreams." He then started snoring, as did Mario, pleasantly resting._

_As the night started to cool down and the moon was covered by several dark clouds, the wind blew by the chimney as cool air entered into the house. Mario, feeling the cool air coming, covered himself with his yellow-colored blanket, feeling the breeze hit his face. As more cool air came down, the Italian plumber covered himself completely with the blanket, as he started to shiver. Surprisingly, Luigi has managed to sleep with no problem at all, apparently not feeling the cool air._

_More than seven minutes passed as Mario continued shivering, the cool air coming into the wooden home more and more. Mario was tempted to get up and make the temperature more warmer as he felt his moustache sticking up, starting to freeze. The air, despite the temperature, got cooler and cooler, and as Mario increased the heaters by 82 degrees, he still felt the cool air coming. Mario's right eye twitched in vein as he started banging his head on the wall, trying to get warm. He sighed to himself and went back into his bunk bed, trying to sleep as he once again covered himself with his yellow blanket._

_After two minutes and eighteen seconds, Mario grinned as he felt comfortable with the temperature, no longer feeling cold at all. As he sighed and started snoozing, however, one of the heaters broke. Mario immediately woke up as he heard this, and jumping out of bed, he screamed in vein as he watched the steam going out. To make matters worse, each at its own time, every other heater broke as well, causing Mario to scream loudly. He then slowly shifted his head towards the chimney, to see that even more cool air was pouring down. He then heard gusty winds picking up from outside, and he rushed to see this for himself._

_He was in dismay. How could it get so cold within only a few minutes during night? As Mario scratched his head in confusion, he noticed that Luigi, surprisingly, was able to sleep through it all. Now Mario truly was baffled, asking himself, "How could-a my younger brother, who's ore of a big wimp than-a anyone I know-a, sleep through all this craziness?" He did not have time to question anymore, as the wind was powerful enough to cause the cool air pushed down the chimney to start chucking Mario around in the air, causing him to scream._

_Luigi, who was in his green bunk bed on top, only turned to his right, smacking his lips together as he dreamt of cherries. Mario, however, couldn't be able to grasp himself as he was tossed around like a trio of juggling balls, the house getting cooler and cooler by the minute. Ah, what a pleasant night, eh?_

"Ahhh..." Palutena sighed of relief as she then let out a storm of brassy farts, fanning the air with her right hand as she could smell how bad they stunk. "Wasn't that story just feel good?"

"...No." Popo remarked as he was watching old ride footage of the Earthquake ride from Universal Studios Florida back in the early 90's, thankful that he had no nose somehow.


	17. Slow Night At The Set

Lady Palutena was brushing her green hair as she hummed loudly, with Popo breezing through Sonic 3 and Knuckles on his SEGA Genesis as he turned to the Goddess of Light.

"So, are we gonna, you know, gonna do some actual interviews?" Popo remarked as he yawned loudly.

"When we get someone to come in!" Palutena stated as she smirked. "If... you know what I mean."

Popo rolled his eyes as Pichu showed up, with a crate full of cheesecake as Palutena looked at the young mouse Pokemon oddly.

"What? I was hungry!" Pichu remarked as she pointed at the wooden box full of cheesecake. "Plus, they would make for a good snack!"

"You want a good snack, huh?" Palutena remarked as she pulled her finger and let loose a deadly brassy fart that caused the set to collapse on itself, with everyone being killed.

But that's all right. Palutena's a goddess, and she can easily reset things.


	18. Rayquaza Rants

"You know what I don't like about this stupid show?" Rayquaza ranted as he faced Lady Palutena and Popo. "You two don't actually treat this like a talk show!"

"Well we do, actually!" Palutena responded as she puffed her chest, spinning her staff around at the speed of sound for no reason. "I mean, we have you on the show, do we not?"

"You more or less bribed him to appear." Popo remarked as he was doing carvings of Grant Kirkhope in his various ice blocks. "And that's pretty damn bad if you gotta bribe someone to appear on a show."

"Yeah, totally pathetic!" Rayquaza continued as he glanced around. "Look at this place! It's empty! My set might not be all that, but at least it looks better than this! And I treat my coworkers with respect!"

"Hey! I respect Poop over there!" Palutena stated as she pointed at the blue boy Ice Climber. "Why, I greet him on my way to take a fart break!"

Awkward silence as Palutena farted, using it as the opportunity to take said 'fart break'.

"Can you take me along with you? Please?" Popo pleaded as he faced Rayquaza.

"We'll give you cheesecake!" Pichu exclaimed as she was chasing the various Pikmin running away from her for eating up her cheesecake.

"...I'll think about it." Rayquaza remarked as he folded his tiny green arms together, doing some thinking as he realized how dumb this talk show was.


	19. This Just Got Lewd

Lady Palutena crashed through the ceiling as she landed flat on her head, moaning in pain as Popo looked at her oddly.

"You okay, fatass?" Popo asked while polishing his wooden mallet.

"Ugh... yeah..." Palutena stated as she dusted herself off, glancing up at Popo. "Anything interesting happen before I came?"

"...well, you told me that you 'came', so..." Popo coughed as he adjusted his blue parka.

Palutena gave the blue male ice Climber the Dreamworks face. "Are you coming onto me?"

"Maybe." Popo stated as he looked like Nana briefly for some reason. Probably a glitch.

"...In that case, let's make this fun!" Palutena stated with a fart as she began twirling around like in one of her slutty taunts, causing the screen to fizzle out as Palutena and Popo proceeded to make out with each other. Yuck.


	20. Charmy's Cheesy Chips

"So, what's your name, little buddy?" Lady Palutena asked Charmy Bee as they were doing a show, with Palutena's stomach growling from seeing the young bee eating some cheese covered chips.

"Charmy! Charmy Bee! And I love cheese... and chips!" Charmy exclaimed as he shook his yellow bag around frantically. "In fact, I love cheese and chips so much, I combined both of them to make some cheesy chips! They're so yummy!"

"...sounds gross." Popo remarked as he was gently rubbing his right hand on a picture of Grant Kirkhope.

"Sounds gross? Says the guy stroking to a weird old man past his fifties!" Charmy snapped back to Popo as he gobbled down all the chips in his bag, letting out a loud burp.

"Mmm... gassy too, just like me..." Palutena murmured as she smiled, leaning forward. "Hey Charmy, what do you think of this?"

Palutena let out a huge fart that blew the back of her white dress as Charmy laughed, with Popo squinting his eyes at the gassy goddess.

"Fucking really? We're trying to do a show here!" Popo snapped as he chucked his mallet to the side, with it squashing and killing some Pikmin playing cards with each other.

"I don't see you doing anything better," Palutena scoffed as she turned to Charmy. "So, got any more cheesy chips?"

"You bet I do!" Charmy exclaimed as he then puffed his face cheeks and let out a bassy fart, cheesy chips somehow emerging from his bee behind as cheesy chips were everywhere on the studio set, with him and Palutena cheering as they gave each other high fives.

"Did someone say cheese!?" Pichu gleefully exclaimed as she ran onto the set to have some cheesy chips with the other two cheese obsessed characters.


	21. Now's Not The Time To Panic

"Fuck!" Lady Palutena cursed as she glanced around. "We're late!"

Popo yawned loudly. "Late for what?" He remarked dully, not interested as he just wanted to be home and climb some icy mountains.

"The show, we're late for the show!" Palutena exclaimed as she pouted on stage.

"Dude, I don't think anyone gives a shit." Popo remarked as he noticed the Pimin were handling a new spa nearby, with hordes of Pikmin gathered to helping the others get their relaxation going on, including Pichu, who was getting a back massage alongside her cheesecake.

"Well, I have to make people care!" Palutena exclaimed as she turned to the camera. "Today's segment is sponsored by Lakithunder's Power Plant! Watt are you waiting for? Come get some!"

"Do we even have anyone to interview?" Popo remarked as he began polshing his various statues of Grant Kirkhope.

"Errr... my armpit! Yes!" Palutena stated as she raised her right arm to reveal her right armpit. "Aren't you just the smelliest Pit this side of Hades?"

Popo slapped himself in the forehead as he couldn't believe how low Palutena would stoop just to entertain the viewers watching this poor excuse of a talk show.


	22. Speedruns

"What's wrong now?" Popo sighed as he noticed that Lady Palutena looked a bit depressed.

"...I don't know how to speed run games." Palutena sulked as she was brushing her green hair in depression.

"...So?" Popo scoffed as he rolled his eyes, pulling out his big wooden mallet as he stroked it. "Just because you don't know how to play a game, doesn't mean you can't attempt it. It's just a game, after all."

"And what do you know about speedrunning, huh?" Palutena snapped as she looked at Popo angrily.

"...For one, I do any time speed runs, so I dodn't have to concern myself about messing up," Popo clarified as he rubbed his gloved covered hands together. "And secondly, there's all types of speed runs. There's one like-"

"Don't lecture me, you poop named eskimo!" Palutena snapped as she twirled her staff around, turning Popo into an eggplant as she dashed out of the studio, to go cry silently.

"...well, that was a load of shit," Pichu muttered as she was eating her cheesecake, with a bunch of Pikmin carrying around objects to set up the now cancelled show.


End file.
